The devil with the game show
by DJenero
Summary: Issei is asked to host a game show for Kuoh Academy's 14th Anniversary. But he can't even understand how it works. Could Rias and Akeno help him? Find out in this fanfic. Based on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


**Hey guys, another fanfic coming up soon so hope you enjoy and... happy reading!**

 **Talking: "..."**

 **Thinking: '...'**

 **Ddraig talking: [...]**

In the Hyoudou residence master bedroom, we find our favorite Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei, struggling to memorize a script of some kind. Meanwhile, Issei felt two round soft things on his back...

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, what are you doing?"

Akeno came and hugged him from behind.

Issei: "Buhwaaa! Akeno-san! Oh erm... I'm just practicing for the school game show. Unfortunately I'm chosen to host the game thanks to Kiryuu."

Akeno: "I see."

Issei: "The worst part is that the rules of the game are very confusing, even the rating game rules aren't as complicated."

Akeno snatches the script from Issei and takes a look….

Akeno: "Come on Ise-kun, it can't be tha…. Wow! You're right. I bet even Sona can't understand this game."

Issei: "Aww man! What am I going to do? The game show will be held on this Friday, and I only had two more days to memorise this damn script! Akeno-san! Please save me!"

Akeno brings the panicking pawn to her chest, hoping to calm him down.

Issei: "Haaaaaahhh…. I'm in heaven….."

Akeno: "Don't worry Ise-kun, Rias & I can help you with your game. We could be the contestants!"

The black-haired queen when out of the room.

Akeno: "Rias! Could you come here for a sec?"

Enter the crimson haired devil.

Rias: "Yes Akeno? Is there something wrong? Is Ise not well!?"

Akeno: " No no no. Well actually yes…."

Rias: "Ise! What happened to my Ise!?"

Issei: (sweat drop and went to hug Rias) "Calm down Rias. I'm fine. I just need your assistance."

The club president's face turn red as she relaxed herself.

Rias: "So how can I help?"

Issei: "Well, you know about our school having a game show this Friday right?"

Rias: "If it's Azazel's idea to choose me as the score lady, I REFUSE!"

Issei: "NO NO that's not it! Well Kiryuu chose me as the host of the game show. I even got the script on my hand."

Rias starts hugging her beloved pawn in excitement.

Rias: "That's great Ise! I'm so proud of you!"

Issei: "Uuhwaa! Rias! (Suffocating) Could you let go of me for a sec?"

Rias: "Oops! Sorry."

Issei: "Sigh… However, I'm having trouble understanding how the game works so I need you & Akeno-san to act as the contestants."

Rias: "Well…. I would love to help but….."

Rias starts to squirm a little.

Issei: "What's wrong?"

Akeno: "Ufufu! It's just that Rias has camera fright."

Rias: "I DO NOT!"

Issei: "Don't worry Rias. Its aaalllllll pretend."

Rias: "Sigh… ok…"

Issei: (Game show host accent): "Ahem…. Ok, so let's play, QUIZ CON!"

Rias: "Quiz Con?"

Issei: (normal) "Yeah, I know right. So lame.."

Rias: "Couldn't agree more…"

Issei: (Host Accent) "Alright our 1st contestant here is the beautiful Akeno Himejima."

Akeno: "Ufufu! It's great to be here Ise-kun!"

Issei: "So tell us a little about yourself Akeno-san…"

Akeno: "Well I'm a devil and fallen angel hybrid who serves under Lady Rias Gremory's peerage as her Queen. Erm my father is all I have left and er…. (Looks at imaginary camera) Hi dad! And I'm in love with my junior (looks at Issei seductively) Hyoudou Issei-kun…Ufufu!"

Rias released a dangerous aura.

Issei: "Oh my….Ahem! Thank you very much Akeno-san. And moving on to our 2nd contestant is the lovely Rias Gremory!"

Rias: (Faces the audience bowing) "Thank you, thank you ooh, you're all so kind."

Issei: "Ok Rias-san, tell us a little about yourself."

Rias: "Well Ise, I'm a pure-blooded devil from the Gremory clan. I'm also known as the Crimson Ruin Princess. And er… I have a boyfriend who is also the current Sekiryuutei. (looks at imaginary camera) Hi Ise! And I'm the younger sister of the current Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, and the next heir to…."

Issei: "I said a little bit Rias-san but thank you very much."

Rias currently pouting.

Rias: 'Mou! How come Akeno gets to finish!?'

Issei: Alright then! Let's play Quiz Con! Rias-san, you'll go first. How many islands are there in Japan?"

Rias: "6850."

Issei: "It's 6852 actually, but close enough. Now, you can continue with the next question or pick a Kuoh card."

Rias: "What is Kouh card ?"

Issei: "…..I should know that." 'let's see….'

(checking the script)

Issei: "Ah! Here we are, a Kuoh card is a card that determines the bonus or forfeit you may get."

Rias: "Erm… next question please."

Issei: "Ok, in the U.S. they celebrate Thanksgiving, whereas in China, they celebrate Chinese New Year….If Japan has Bon Odori festival, which part of the world has the 4th of July?"

Rias: "Too easy Ise, The United States Of America!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, did Ise-kun just trick you just now buchou?"

Issei: "I'm sorry Rias, but the correct answer is everywhere as all countries have the 4th of July in the calender :P"

Rias: "ISE! First the bet now this!?" (refer to the fanfic "The devil with the quiz")

Issei: "Calm down Rias-san, there's no forfiet for this game. Right! Akeno-san, you ready?"

Akeno: "I can't wait Ise-kun."

Issei: "Ok, True or false? Toy story is the 1st fully computer animated film in the world."

Akeno: "True."

Issei: "That's correct!"

Rias: "Hmph! Show off!"

(30 minutes later…)

Issei: 'I may be getting the hang of it!'

[Partner, I get the feeling Rias Gremory's urge to kill you is increasing, better let her win…]

Issei: 'Then it won't be fair to Akeno-san…'

[Fine! Suit youself…]

Issei: "Alrighty Akeno-san, you currently in the lead so you get to answer another question or spin the 'Wheel of Luck'."

Akeno: "I'm not sure….. what would you suggest?"

Issei: 'This may be my chance.' "I'd suggest you take another question."

Akeno: "Ise-kun…sniff…sniff…have you no confidence in me?….." (Tears forming on her violet eyes)

Issei: 'Oh crap…So cuuttteee!'

Issei: "Alright alright, you may spin the wheel."

Akeno gets up a spins the imaginary wheel and….

Issei: "Awww… Sorry Akeno-san, looks like it's your turn Rias."

Rias: "Like, Finalllyyy!"

Issei: "Ok Rias-san, you get to spin the "Wheel of Luck" or pick a Kuoh card."

Rias: "Now let's see…. Oh! Oh! I don't care!"

Issei: "But Rias, You must choose one."

Rias: "I'd rather quit."

Issei: "Rias! If you pick one…. I may watch a scene of Twilight with you….."

Rias open her eyes wide with a cute smile on her face.

Rias: "Better than nothing, ok I pick a card."

Issei: "Let's see now, 'Funds returned'….."

Rias and Akeno: "?"

Issei: "You get all of Akeno-san's points!"

Akeno: "You got to be joking!"

Rias: "I kinda like this game!"

Akeno: "Hmph! Hypocrite."

Rias: "Stuck up."

(Another 5 minutes later)

Issei: "Now Rias, Who said this line? 'I am your father.'"

Rias: "Darth Vader!"

Issei: "Backwards quote?"

Rias: "Rehtaf ruoy ma I !"

Issei: "Excellent!"

Rias: "I would like to roll the dice of knowledge please?"

Issei: "Good choice! Which collour?"

Rias: "Red!"

Issei: "DUN DUN DUN! That sound can only mean one thing folks…."

Everyone: "END OF THE LINE!"

Akeno: "Yeah! I'd like a Kuoh card!"

Issei: "Ok, Ooh another Lighting round!"

Akeno: "Is there a hoping bonus?"

Issei: "You know there is!"

Akeno starts hoping on one leg.

Issei: 'Ooooh! Bouncy bouncy…' "Ow! ow! ow!"

Rias: "I know what you're thinking you know!" (Pinching Issei's cheek)

Issei rubs his face after Rias lets go while Akeno's still hoping.

Issei: "Alright, who wrote 'The Shining'?"

Akeno: "Stephen King!"

Issei: "Correct! Which planet is the largest in the solar system?"

Akeno: "Jupiter!"

Issei: "Correct again! But! You forgot to switch legs so no more hoping bonus!"

Akeno: "Hmph! I always forgot!"

Issei: "Over to Rias."

Rias: "I'd like to spin the wheel!"

Issei: "Ratatattatatatatata ta ta ta …..ta."

Rias & Akeno: "OH COME ON!"

Issei: "Ah er….Oh my god!"

Rias: "What? What is it?"

Issei: "Congratulations Akeno-san because Rias…. YOU'VE BEEN CON!"

Rias: "NOOOOOO!"

Akeno: "YAAATTAAA! UFUFU!"

Rias: " THIS THE BEST GAME EVER!"

Friday afternoon in Kuoh Academy hall…..

Issei: "Congratulations Katase! Because Motohama, YOU'VE BEEN CON!"

Motohama: "Whyyyyyyy!"

Katase: "Yaaayyyy! Thanks Hyoudou!"

The crowd cheers for the kendo club girl whereas Matsuda in left in charge of comforting his fellow pervert.

Issei: "Ok thanks for watching this show folks. See you next time!"

And the crowd cheered for our beloved pawn as he descends from the stage… Issei is then tackled by the two great Onee-sama's for his excellent performance.

Rias: "You were amazing Ise! You remind me of Ryan Seacrest!"

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun! I guess our practice paid off!"

Issei: "Buhhwaaa! Rias! Akeno-san! It should be you two who I should be thanking."

The Gremory team is then approached by the student council.

Sona: "Great work on the game show Ise-kun. Thanks to you, the school's 14th anniversary event is a success."

Issei: "Thanks kaichou."

Sona: "You know Ise-kun, the Sitri family is also going to organize a game show for my Onee-sama's birthday, care to host it?"

Issei: "Hahahha! Well, I …."

Rias: "CAN I PARTICIPATE ?! "

Akeno: "Ara ara! Me too if it's okay."

Kiba: "Sound like fun. I should join too."

Koneko: "Ok."

Xenovia & Asia: "We'll join too!"

Rosswiesse: "What's the grand prize? 90000 Yen worth of shopping?"

Sona and her peerage sweat dropped after witnessing the reaction of the Occult Research club members.

Tsubaki: "Well, there should be enough space for all of you. Kaichou, what do you suggest?"

Sona: "No problem at all. Ise-kun, here's your script."

Issei: "What!? Come on! Give me a break!"

Rias: "Ise, if we're joining, then you should be our host since you're the only one with experience."

Rias blinking cutely as if begging Issei to take the part.

Issei: "No! No! Arghh!"

ORC Members: "ISSEEEEEEE! PLEASE BE OUR HOSSSSSTTTTT!"

Issei: "WHY MEEEEE!?"

And so it ends with the Gremory team chasing our beloved Sekiryuutei around Kuoh Academy till dawn….

 **That's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Most of my fanfics will be based on the episodes on F.R.I.E.N.D.S so stay tune for more stories to come….**

 **Issei: (panting) "Ah author! There you are! Do your magic and hide me, quick!"**

 **Me: "As you wish Issei,"**

 **(Blink)**

 **Rias: "Author! I know what you did! Now give me back my Ise!"**

 **Me: "Only if you promise to be nice to him."**

 **Rias: "Akeno!"**

 **Akeno: "Hai buchou! Ara ara, somebody is being stubborn." (Sparks lightning)**

 **Me: "Wait! Stop! Have merccyyyy!"**

 **Akeno: "Too late." (winks)**

 **(BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ)**


End file.
